Blaine's Facebook Status
by BackTo1895
Summary: Blaine spent a long time on YouTube, then disappeared after he published his new Facebook status. Where did he go? One-shot, first Glee fanfic.


**Blaine's Facebook Status**

Blaine spent a long time on YouTube, then disappeared after he published his new Facebook status. Where did he go? One-shot, first glee fanfic ever. The story doesn't really make sense, but I don't care, because Klaine is the best!

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Glee, but if I do, the show will be all about Kurt and Blaine, Puck and Quinn, and Mike Chang will have more screen time too. Sadly, I don't own Bruno Mars either.**

* * *

**Blaine NPH Harris** is officially a gleek!  
(2 seconds ago via iPhone)  
**Will Schuester**, **Rachel Berry** and 10 other people like this.

**Rachel Berry**: I knew it! We are so amazing that you just have to love us!

**Kurt Hummel**: First of all, I don't know which video Wes and David made you watch, but it wasn't me in that video – it was someone who looked exactly like me and had the same fashion sense and had the same voice. And secondly, Neil Patrick Harris, Blaine, _really?_! (And yes, I'm the only glee member who haven't liked your status)

**Wes Wong**: Hey why's everything me and David's fault? It was Blaine who showed _us_ those video! He has spent 37 hours 22 minutes and 52 seconds straight on YouTube! We thought he was going to pass out and die of exhaustion and over-excitement!

**Kurt Hummel**: Those videos? Blaine, how many videos have you watched?

**David Stubbs**: There were only about… oh.

**Wes Wong**: Quick random question, Kurt: how would you feel if I tell you that Blaine drooled all over his keyboard when he was watching you singing Le Jazz Hot?

**Wes Wong**: And have you realized that the video views for your version of Single Ladies just increased from a 2-digit number to 15,420?

**David Stubbs**: Don't forget Bad Romance. Nice costume by the way.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh gaga, where _is_ Blaine?

**Wes Wong**: Dunno, the last time we seen him he was burning the videos onto a DVD, so he can watch it whenever he want.

**David Stubbs**: He's just kidding, Kurt. Blaine is not in his dorm, neither is his guitar. Huh, how strange.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine?

* * *

It has been an hour since Blaine's shocking status. Kurt has sent him numerous messages via Facebook and texts and called him at least once every thirty seconds, but there are no replies whatsoever. At first he was mad because he didn't want the guy he secretly likes to watch embarrassing videos of him, but now he is just scared that something bad happened to Blaine as no one, not even Wes and David know where he is.

Suddenly, his iPhone vibrated, notifying him that he has received a new text. Hoping it is from Blaine, Kurt unlocked his phone quickly but he was disappointed to find that it was just from Wes.

_Chill_, Wes wrote, _Blaine is a big boy, I'm sure he is just hiding somewhere to admire your, and I quote his words here, prettiest eyes and most angelic voice._

Kurt rolled his eyes.

_Be serious, Wes. If he doesn't show up for another hour, I'm going to call the police._

Kurt sighed silently and put his phone down, then picked it up again immediately and sent another text to the boy who seems to be one of Blaine's best friends.

_He really said that I have pretty eyes and angelic voice?_

_Only _all_ the time. You are a nice kid, Kurt, but it's hard to like you when one of our roommates chatters on and on about you day and night. 'Have you seen his eyes? They are like the ocean, and the sky, and all the other amazing things! How is that even possible?' And 'Have you seen the way he dresses? How can those jeans look so good on someone? And that scarf he was wearing the other day! It totally brings out the colour of his eyes! Have I told you guys how pretty his eyes are? They are like the ocean…' And it goes on and on! You have to help us, Kurt! We haven't slept properly since you came to spy us! Wow, this is a long text. Now you know what caffeine does to me._

Kurt blushed.

"Are you googling that Blaine's pictures again?" asked Finn, who sat on his bed in his half of the room.

"What? No!" Kurt's face became even redder, "I never googled him! Fine, maybe once or twice, but how did you know?"

If even Finn knows, how many other people know about his little crush?

"I never told anyone this, so you have to keep this as a secret, okay." Finn had this mysterious look on his face and when he saw Kurt nodded, he said, "I'm telepathic, I can read people's mind."

"Finn!" Kurt threw one of his fluffy cushions to his step-brother. "Seriously, tell me."

"Calm down, bro." Finn laughed, "A few days ago, I saw you browsing a webpage and you kept giggling and your face was as red as… well something really red. Then you got a phone call and you were so excited that you fell out of your chair – I assume that call was from the Blaine guy too – and you ran out of the room leaving your laptop on. I was really curious so I went to have a look. I'm sorry, Kurt, but you are a terrible stalker."

"Does no one respect my privacy in this house?" Kurt mumbled, "You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Nah," Finn replied, "I am trying to be a good brother. And I want you to know that even though I haven't exactly been very supportive in the past, I'm here for you if you want to talk about him and stuff."

"That's very nice of you, Finn."

"I guess you really like him, eh?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiled as he thought about the boy with dark slicked up hair and hazel eyes. "I don't know. I'm not sure if he even likes me. He has been acting like a mentor but maybe he is just morally obliged to do so…"

"He _is_ gay, right?"

"Yes, Finn. I will never make _that_ mistake again." Kurt looked up to see if Finn felt uncomfortable about the memory.

"Yeah," Good, Finn still looks pretty normal, maybe he really _is_ trying to be a good brother, "That is going to be a fun story for Uncle Finn to tell your kids."

"Don't you dare!" Kurt tried to sound threatening but to Finn, he sounded as ferocious as a kitten who got his ball of yarn snatched away from him.

Finn chuckled. "Well, from what I have heard from Mercedes and you and some bits and pieces from Facebook, I think he is really into you. Just wait, he'll probably make his move soon."

"You think so?" Kurt grinned like a five year old, "I mean, I have caught him staring at me a few times, and he took me out for lunch and dinner a few times… We have _so_ much in common!"

Finn rolled his eyes and smiled. It is nice to see Kurt in love… as long as it doesn't involve him.

"Kurt!" Burt shouted from upstairs, "A Dalton boy says he wants to see you! Is he a spy? Should I kick him out?"

"It's fine, Dad! He's a friend!" _Is it Blaine?_ Kurt rushed to the stairs and nearly ran into the boy with very messy curly hair and dark eye bags indicating that he hasn't slept for quite a while. It is Blaine alright, just very different to his usual self.

"Hi," said Blaine, "Your Dad says it's okay if I come down…"

"Where have you been?" He was interrupted by Kurt, who pulled him into a tight hug. "I was so worried! Wes and David said you just disappeared! And sorry about my Dad, he is a big gleek. Speaking of which… I heard that you have become one too."

"Erm… well, as you already know, I watched a few videos of… of you." This doesn't sound like Blaine. Blaine the Mentor doesn't stutter. Why does he look so nervous? "And I… I just have to come here and… and show you something."

"You came all the way to Lima just to show me something?" Kurt is surprised. Does this mean that he is very important to him?

"It is kind of urgent." Why is Blaine blushing?

"Okay." Kurt waited, "What is it?"

"It is a song. I want to sing you a song."

_Oh_.

He should have known. He was so happy to see Blaine that he didn't notice that he was holding a guitar.

"Do you want to come into my bedroom?" Kurt suggested.

"That will be good."

Finn wasn't in the room. Maybe he is being considerate just for this once.

"You looked really good in those videos." Blaine blurted, "I never watched you sing or dance before. Now I have and I just can't hide my feeling anymore."

_OmgHe'sgonnadoitHe'sgonnadoit!_

"I was never good at expressing my feeling so I'm going to sing it to you. I changed the lyric a bit, to fit the scenario." Blaine blushed even more. He sat down and looked into Kurt's eyes, "This is for you, Kurt."

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes  
__Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
His hair, his hair  
__Falls perfectly without him tryin'  
He's so beautiful  
And I tell him everyday_

Kurt could swear that his heart just skipped one beat.

_Yeah, I know, I know  
__When I compliment him, he won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad  
__To think that he don't see what I see  
But every time he asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

Blaine flashed a smile that could melt Kurt's heart.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Kurt's heart pounded heavily in his chest – needless to say, this was the best moment of his life.

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause boy, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Just look at his eyes – they are so warm and passionate.

_His lips, his lips,  
__I could kiss them all day if he'd let me  
His laugh, his laugh,  
__He hates but I think it's so sexy  
He's so beautiful  
And I tell him everyday_

Does Blaine really think so?

_Oh, you know, you know,  
__You know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

What'll you say, Blaine? Tell me what you'll say.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_No_, Kurt wanted to say, _you are the amazing one_.

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause boy, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
__Yeah, just the way you are_

"It is beautiful." Kurt whispered.

Blaine then asked the question which Kurt has longed for without any hesitation.

"Would you please, please, please be my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes!" A voice came from Kurt's gigantic wardrobe.

"Finn?" Kurt opened the wardrobe, revealing a boy hiding behind the designer jackets, it would have worked if he wasn't so tall, "What on earth are you doing in there?"

"Looking for Narnia?"

"Not funny," Kurt gave his brother a _get-out-of-here-right-this-second-or-I-will-do-something-that-will-scar-you-for-the-rest-of-your-life_ glare that actually looks scary. Finn may be a giant but he is not stupid. He got out of the wardrobe as fast as possible.

"You might not believe it, but he can be pretty nosy sometimes." Kurt apologised to Blaine.

"Hey, I only stayed because I care about you," Finn argued, "Nice song by the way." He patted Blaine on the shoulder.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went over to open the door, but he wasn't expecting two boys to fall in.

"Wes? David?" Blaine exclaimed, "Were you two eavesdropping? Again?"

"Um… no, we accidentally glued our ears onto the door."

"Not my fault," David pointed an accusing finger to Wes, "He dragged me here."

"Well, this just proves that I have absolutely no privacy in this house," Kurt murmured, "How did you even know Blaine was coming here?"

"We're better spies than you are." Wes smirked.

"But you said you had no idea where he went." Kurt pointed out.

"It was supposed to be a surprise! It will be no fun if I told you!" Wes defended for himself.

"Maybe we should go guys. I've seen the moody Kurt and trust me, it won't end well. Besides," Finn added, "Mom made cookies!"

"Ohhhh, cookies!" It turned out that high fat and sugar snacks are all it needed to get rid of teenage boys.

"So," Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt, his voice trembling, "What's your answer?"

"Yes." Kurt answered immediately.

"Yes?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"Yes!" Kurt giggled, "But there is just one thing…"

"What is it?" Blaine was nervous that Kurt might change his mind.

"Were you serious when you sung that you could kiss my lips all day if I let you?"

Blaine relaxed. "I really meant it." He looked at Kurt's delicious-looking lips, "Would you let me?"

Kurt was too excited to speak, so he just nodded. _Is this really happening? Is his dream finally coming true?_

Blaine tenderly lifted Kurt's chin with a gentle finger and leaned in. Kurt shut his eyes and pulled Blaine in closer. He tasted like mint. Kurt thinks that he just found his own personal brand of heroin.

"Was that a good enough first kiss?" asked Blaine when they eventually break apart.

"Hmm, let me think about it." Kurt smiled, "It is the best."

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Brosnan** are in a relationship.  
**Wes Wong**, **David Stubbs**, **Mercedes Jones** and 184 other people liked this.

**Mercedes Jones**: Finally! I'm really happy for you two, boys!

**Blaine Brosnan**: Thank you, Mercedes. Can you believe it? My boyfriend made me change my surname!

**Kurt Hummel**: Let me just remind you, Blaine, you chose the name 'Brosnan' yourself.

**Blaine Brosnan**: That's because you eliminated the choices of 'Potter' or 'Radcliffe'!

**David Stubbs**: Why don't you just change your surname to Hummel? You will have to, soon or later.  
**Kurt Hummel** liked this.

**Blaine Brosnan**: Maybe I should ask Kurt's Dad first… Anyway, are you ready for our first date, baby?

**Finn Hudson**: Are you kidding? Kurt asked me to help him to pick out his outfits for tonight right after breakfast, and almost 10 hours later, we're still here!

**Kurt Hummel**: It's already five? I haven't even done my hair yet!

**Blaine Brosnan**: Don't worry, baby, you are amazing, just the way you are.

-The End-


End file.
